Don Baxter
Don Baxter is one of the lead characters in the upcoming crossover story Rattling the Stars, which is a crossover of the two cult sci-fi animated adventure films Treasure Planet and Titan A.E. If you care about spoilers for something of this kind, than do not read any further. (This page in particular will have many) =Biography= Donald, more often called Don, Baxter was a human scientist from Earth, who eventually got a job working for the military. He was eventually assigned to work under Samuel "Sam" Tucker on working for Project Titan. His particular specialty was in robotics, though he had a peculiar fascination with the Drej and was tasked with finding a way to stop them in case they ever decided to make an attack on the Earth. That time eventually came however, and the device he was working on while near completion was not quite ready. And subsequently the Earth was destroyed by the Drej mothership. This hit him hard with the feelings of guilt and failure. Many humans however did manage to escape, but there was a great amount of mayhem. During the confusion his wife pregnant wife Lenore was eventually attacked during a raid by desperate men trying to steal from her and a large group of other refugees, but in the struggling they wound up killing her and almost all of the refugees in her encampment. Don had escaped on another ship with other members of the Project Titan personnel, and only managed to arrive in the aftermath and was told about what happened by a survivor after finding and collapsing by his Lenore's body. Don became bitter and vindictive, coming to the conclusion that with the suspension of society's rules and norms they were showing their true nature. That they were greedy, evil and out for their own interests. Not caring who they hurt in the process. And thus he vowed vengeance against the raiders. He went to the Drej, and asked them the favor to wipe out the group of raiders that had attacked Lenore's encampment. In return the Drej demanded a list of names of the personnel who had also worked on the Titan Project, and were particularly interested in finding Sam Tucker since he was the one who had hidden a finished model of the Titan. Baxter convinced them to hold off their attack, as he was going to attend a secret meeting between a group of human resistance that Sam was going to attend. The first time he was going to show himself after a long time. Baxter planning to call in the Drej once he went there and confirmed that Tucker was indeed at the meeting. They planned to execute all the Titan Project members they could find, as well as the raiders who killed Lenore, at once in order to limit the number that would escape because of hearing about the murders. As the meeting began the plan was done and several of the Titan Project members and anyone who protected them were executed. This included the Drej attacking the secret meeting itself where a hard fought battle began, with Sam leading the humans. The fight was made more difficult because in the confusion Baxter managed to slip away and shut off the outward defensive systems, allowing the Drej to invade the base with relative safety. After helping several of the other humans escape, Sam and a small group of other made their last stand against the Drej. Baxter was one of those last men, and from behind shot down all the others except for Sam. Sam however saw his last kill, and thus realized he was a traitor. Drej drones arrived to witness it. The two had a heated discussion where Baxter revealed his motivations, and demanded to know the location of the Titan for the Drej. Saying that his life would be spared if he told them. Sam declared that he knew that that wasn't true, and that the Drej would never be able to find it. Sam then asked if Baxter was going to kill him. Don looked away saying, "I could never kill an old friend Sam. You know that." He paused and proceeded to say, "That's what they're here for." Don then turned and ran away into the rank of Drej drones that had gathered behind him. Sam took up his laser rifle and started to fire at the line of Drej as they proceeded to fire at him. He managed to take out a few of them, but inevitably fell to the Drej's vicious volley of laser blasts. As the Drej had promised they wiped out the group of raiders that had wronged Don. After the death of Sam Tucker Baxter needed to find a profession in the new order of the universe. As time wore on he felt he was destined to do more great things. And he eventually came up with a plan after finding himself captured by a group of aliens known as the Reptilarex. (The race of alien that the notorious pirate Nathaniel Flint had belonged to) A race of alien that had once dominated the Galaxy centuries beforehand with a strong imperial regime. They were thought to have gone extinct, but a large group of them managed to lay low in secret and rebuilt their forces. The soldiers who found Baxter brought him to their commanding officer, General Rath. He questioned Baxter about whether anyone knew of their location, hough Baxter assured him that there secret was safe. And offered them his services in planning a re-emergence. For instance they were using traditional Etherium sailing ships. He offered them in helping to build a fleet of ships that could go beyond the Etherium so they could hit the fledgling New Earth. He then decided that he'd work to help lower the defenses of those who would defend themselves against the Reptilarex. He had heard about the famed hero Jim Hawkins who had discovered the fabled Treasure Planet, and was now a well to do soldier in the military. He figured out about how he was the son of "Leland Hawkins", and how his father had completely disappeared and fallen off the grid. He decided to assume the identity of Leland Hawkins, and feigned a desire for repentance with his "son" in order to get himself taken into the fold of the good guys. He, and few others however, actually knew the actual truth about Jim's father. Not knowing that the real Leland Hawkins had died shortly after the destruction of Earth at the hands of the Drej, he assumed that that man himself was Jim's father. Category:Characters